silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
All Glitcher Quotes
Ace: "You're getting tricky!" Animus: "I warned you about this." APOCALYPSE: "Extinction, Lets destroy them all!" Ascension: "I'll always be higher than you!" * Inlustris: "The World draws even closer, but i'm afraid you can't be part" Mayhem: "RRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" * Solitude: "Get lost." * Luminous: "Let the light consume you!" * Abyssal: "You can't withstand the pressure of the depths." * Ruined: "soon you'll be just like me..." * Crisis: "THIS IS YOUR END!" * Rust: "Deteriorate!" * Sweet Dreams: "Are you ready?!" Meme: "yeeting time" * Extratone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" * Thinking...: "hmmm" * Jevil: "I can do anything!" * Mortal: "This time, im stronger" * n00b: "oooooooooooooofffff" Obliteration: "It's time to return this all to zero!" Omega: "You think you can even hit me?" * Binary: "Your data is weak." * Hyperspeed: "I am the pinnacle of speed!" * Quasar: "I am the evolution of this universe"' * Tempest: "Category 5 is nothing compared to me" * Fictitious: "i can assure you i'm very real" * Epsilon: "I could easily beat you 5 times!" Calamity: "You brought this upon youself!" Cataclysm: "Another world, soon to fall..." Catastrophe: "..." Chaos: "Now I'm truly free..!" * Chaotic: "dIE" * Glitchy: "ashfKJDfhkdHSFKSFks" * Edge: "quote" * Megalomania: "And then, will there be none?" * Karma: "It's time to get what you deserve..." * @$?%^$&: "5D@KFGH1LF42D" Corrosion: "Desintegrate!" Corruption: "My curse... help..." * Nightfall: "This is the boundary of night and day." * Crimson: "I'll Tear you limb by limb!" * Plague: "It'll be nice to watch you die..." * Necromancy: "Maybe I'll bring you back just to kill you again" * Overgrowth: " Give in to the... plants!" * Terror: "For you... it's GAME OVER" Crazed: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Paradox: "Let's sprinkle in some chaos, shall we?" Psyche: "I'm sorry..." Purity: "Fall to the light, vile beast!" * Azure: "How Cute." * Hallow: "you'll be in heaven soon enough" * Glass: "Shatter!" * Hydra: "The abyss hungers..." * Jade: "That's not all I've got!" * Determination: "Bring it on!" * Fluorescent: "You've challenged a great force, but you'll never be remembered!" Death: "Your time has come." Destiny: "The future won't be yours!" * Galactic: "The universe doesn't need you" * Luna: "Succumb to the Moonlight!" * Grief: "No more holding back" * Void: "You're mine!" * Eclipse: "Witness the power of the dark sun!" * Wither: "I'll bring on true Catastrophe now" * Antecedent: "I'll always come before you!" Dimension: "I am the core of existence." * Reality: "Bow before me, mortal" * Spacetime: "You don't know what you're messing with" * Destruction: "Time to erase you" Divinity: "God wants you dead." * Doom: "full power engaged." * Astral: "This is the power of the stars!" * Eternal: "I have no end, but this is yours" * Sand: "I'll uh... cover you in sand and suffocate you?" * Exosphere: "I will never end..." * Benevolence: "You shall suffer no longer..." Radiance: "Pathetic." Rainbow: "What, you thought you could win?" * Vaporwave: "as it all just a dream?" * Soul: "The trapped spirits will be released!" * Ultraviolet: "i'm more violet then you" Random: "I have more forms than you could ever imagine!" Retribution: "RIVALS CLASH 'TILL THE VERY END!" * Platinum: "You'll never reach the trouth…" Empyrean: "The heavens and the Earth shall be my kingdom!" Entropy: "The universe shall return to eternal stasis!" Epicality: "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Equinox: "I don't have time for a nobody like you" * Daybringer: "The radiant sun will be the last thing you'll ever see!" * NightCrawler: "You're about to get sent to the void" * Time: "Oh, you're approaching me?" * Nova: "It's time for my final flash!" * Euclidean: "embrace the unchangeable" * Psychosis: "So you think im deranged..?" error: "dIE, DIE, DIE!!!" Eternity: "i am... infinite..." Everything: "Now i'm truly free...!" EXTINCTION: "Apocalypse, let's kill them all!" TERMINUS: "Oh, how I'll enjoy this..." THe LaSt gUeSt!!1! XDDD: "LET'S BRING ON... THE SOLAR ECLIPSE!" Twisted: "Let the chaos begin!" Silence: "It's time..." Supernova: "May this bring the ultimate singularity!" Fallen: "Let the revenge of the fallen come..." * Faded: "I can't see... End this endless grayness" * Polaris: "I, the North Star will strike you down!" * Awakening: "You think you'll stop me with some silly wings?" Finality: "Don't worry, I'll end this quick." Flame: "Burn in Hell!" * Frostfire: "Freeze and melt at the same time!" * Cursed Flames: "the fires of the Corruption will devour you..." * Phoenix: "All I need is Durza's demise" * Incineration: "I won't lose to anyone!" * Arsenic: "Fall prey to my inferno!" * Sol: "Blazing Burst... Sol's Calamity!" * Incension: "Ruin shall prevail!" Genesis: "Let us purge this reality and start anew..." Xenos: "I can't remeber.. did I want this..?" Vanta: "Die." Unstable: "Unstable power!" Unknown: "UNKNOWN" Umbra: "Get away from me." Ultimatum: "It's time to end this once and for all!" Power: "It's bargain day at the supermarket!" LINKS AVAILABLE LATER made by inky